


I.AM.NOT.A.GIRL.

by boyofscissors



Series: Do Not Test Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depression, Do not test me, I am a boy, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Poetry, References to Depression, Suicide, Transgender, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors





	I.AM.NOT.A.GIRL.

My body.

It is _my_ body.

Why do you tell me that I am not what I am.

It is _my_ body.

 

It is not your's.

If it was your's, _then_ you could gender it as you please!

It it were your's then you could go ahead and do whatever the hell you could want!

But it's not.

It is mine,

And mine alone.

 

Can you please explain to me why you must tell me why I have to go by a name I can't even bring myself to hear?

A name that I never wanted.

A name that will flood my ears with blood,

And pierce my brain as the wrong pronoun ring in and through my skull as I cringe and pressure myself to just roll with it.

But I can't.

I can't take one more day as I take a razor as I slit my skin away as the blood sits in the stale water.

 

I want this to stop!

I want it all to stop now!

I want the noises of my pain to stop!

I want someone to be my person not my reason for dying!

 

I'm fine.

 


End file.
